1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly the invention relates to a display apparatus displaying a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a 3D image display apparatus divides a 2D image into a left-eye image and a right-eye image through a lenticular scheme or a barrier scheme.
The barrier scheme divides the 2D image into the left-eye image and the right-eye image, by blocking or transmitting lights passing through right and left pixels using a parallax barrier. The lenticular scheme divides the 2D image into the left-eye image and the right-eye image, by using a lenticular lens.
According to the barrier scheme, since a portion of a light is blocked, brightness is reduced, so that display quality may be degraded. In contrast, according to the lenticular scheme, since most light passes through a lenticular lens, the brightness reduction is less than that of the barrier scheme. Recently, various 3D image display apparatuses employing the lenticular scheme have been developed.